Blurry
by adAprilShower
Summary: Falling in love is easy, the repercussions not so much. Things move so fast, everything becomes blurry and when the breaks are hit, everything not buckled down flies out the window.


**Sup guys (shot) I know I haven't been around much…I really have not felt up to writing anything. I'll get around to it eventually though…**

**This bad boy is for a friend of mine, it was her birthday Thursday and since we had to do a practice ACT that day, I felt bad for her. So hope you have an awesome day Nicole, don't change! And sorry it's a little late, I'm a lazy ass 8D And I know I said it was going to be a one shot, but I decided to start a chapter story instead. .__. **

**About the story, it's hella old. I wrote it forever ago, but it's not exactly finished and I never got around to posting it. I quite like it though; I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Summary: Falling in love is easy, the repercussions not so much. Things move so fast, everything becomes blurry and when the breaks are hit, everything not buckled down flies out the window. **

**Blurry**

Sasuke attempted to walk quietly out the door to go to a friend's end of school party. He had opened the door as quietly as possible, but he still heard that dreaded voice.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Said raven flinched and turned around to see his brother, Itachi, walking carefully towards him, cane scouting the area ahead of him.

"That is you isn't it Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He reached out and touched Sasuke's arm, roaming his manicured hand down to Sasuke's ass. He squeezed lightly and nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"Yes Itachi, it's me. I'm going to a party," Sasuke said, annoyed at his blind brother's 'special' way of identifying him.

"Alright, have fun Otouto," Itachi said, turning to go back to his room, "Oh…and don't worry, I won't tell mother and father."

**-Blurry-**

Perhaps Sasuke shouldn't have come. He didn't actually _like_ parties, but Neji practically begged him to come, surprisingly. The raven eventually gave in, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy himself…

Naruto was happily chatting with his friend Kiba at their friend, Hinata's cousin's party. Since it was Neji's, he knew there would be stuck up from his fancy private school, but there were a few people from Naruto's school, like Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey, there's Shino, I'm gonna go talk to him," Kiba said, excusing himself from Naruto.

The blonde waved goodbye to his friend and scoped the room for another friend to talk to. His blue eyes landed on someone else entirely. Naruto had never seen the guy he was currently gaping at before, so he must be friend's with Neji. Ah, so he must also be a stuck up rich kid, but a _hot_ stuck up rich kid. Though there was something else about the raven haired beauty standing across the room that caught his attention. Naruto just didn't know what it was…

As Sasuke loitered around the refreshment table, he seriously contemplated about leaving. He was doing much of anything anyways. Neji was even talking to him.

Before he could decide, a stunning blonde appeared next to him, practically out of nowhere.

"Hello," the blonde said to him, "You know, I was going to come up to you with a pick up line that would sweep you off your feet, but it turns out I didn't have enough time. So hi, my name's Naruto."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Was this guy serious? Well, telling him his name couldn't hurt. "Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Hey Naru! Get over here, we have to go remember?" someone called.

"Alright," Naruto said back, and then he turned to Sasuke, "One more thing, you know how in romance movies the guy or girl sees the other and there's that miraculous 'love-at-first-sight' moment, then they're gone, yet meet again later? Well, that doesn't happen in real life, but don't be surprised if you see me again." Naruto winked and walked off as quickly as he came.

Sasuke watched him walk away, the only thing running through his mind being "What the hell just happened?"

**-Blurry-**

Sasuke stood looking out over his backyard from the balcony that stood outside his bedroom. He did, admittedly, stay at the party longer than he planned, hoping that blonde from earlier would find him. No such luck. On the bright side, his parents never found out he left. Itachi may be a bit strange, but he did look out for Sasuke.

The raven was about to go back inside when he heard a clatter. He turned around to see Naruto standing on the outside edge of his balcony.

"What the hell?!" he shouted, clutching his racing heart after getting over the initial shock.

"Hello again," the blonde said as if he _wasn't_ standing on the balcony of someone he didn't know (let alone where he lives), "You know what I said earlier about romance movies? Well, usually the second meetings are by chance and I can assure you this was on purpose, therefore this is real life. Good for us huh?"

"How the fuck do you know where I live?" Sasuke demanded.

"Such language," Naruto 'tsk'ed, "I followed you of course!"

"You followed me? What are you, a stalker?" Sasuke asked, becoming concerned.

"No, just interested. You're going to be mine," Naruto said with a smile.

"Um…people cannot be owned," Sasuke said, not getting the point.

"Not like that. You know, my lover, my beau, my sweetheart, my bitch. How many synonyms do you want?

Sasuke gaped at him. "What?! You don't even know me! I don't know you! Are you insane?!"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second, "How do you answer a question like that? Well, considering I saw you, fell for you, followed you home and am now confessing everything to you…yes, I suppose I am insane."

"You fell for me? We're both guys!" Sasuke said, nearing hysterics.

"So? I don't think 'fell for' is exactly what I mean now that you mention it. However, I probably will if you give it a chance."

"I don't know, this is very sudden," Sasuke said, although he had to admit, the blonde captivated him.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at one," Naruto said, he took Sasuke's hand and lightly kissed the back of it. Then the blonde was gone.

"Naruto, wait-," Sasuke called, he looked over the edge of the balcony, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Is someone there?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath. Itachi must've heard them and was now-blindly-investigating the backyard.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine by himself…" the raven said.

_Splash_

Sasuke ran back to look over the balcony. Itachi had fallen into the damn pool. The raven quickly jumped from the balcony, landing on the ground not-so-gracefully, and ran to where Itachi was floating around in the pool as if nothing had happened.

"Is that you Sasuke?" his brother asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" Sasuke said, walking over to the pool ladder where Itachi was.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something," Itachi said as Sasuke pulled him out of the pool.

"Don't worry, there's nothing here. Let's go get you changed."

**-Blurry-**

Sasuke sat on the couch in the living room eyeing the front door. It was 12:57 and despite his hesitant attitude towards Naruto, he still got ready for their 'date'. Maybe Naruto was kidding, maybe he wasn't coming. The thought both relieved and disappointed Sasuke.

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Sasuke called, scrambling to the door, but it was too late. His father had already reached the door.

Sure enough, it was Naruto. "Hello, I'm here to pick up Sasuke for our-."

"To hang out," Sasuke quickly interjected, stopping to stand next to Naruto.

"Who is it?" Sasuke's mom asked, entering the living room.

"Sasuke's friend," his father said.

Sasuke could tell his parents were judging him, like they do to everyone. Considering Naruto's ripped jeans, old sneakers and worn orange t-shirt, the verdict would not be good.

"Well, we better get going," Sasuke said, ushering Naruto outside.

"Goodbye," Naruto said politely before Sasuke closed the door.

Sasuke looked around the street for a car or something, but found none.

"What're you looking for?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"Um…transportation?" Sasuke said.

"Right here," the blonde said, lifting his leg so it was level with Sasuke's eyes. _"Damn he's flexible."_

"We're walking?"

"Of course, sorry if you were expecting something fancier, but I don't have a car."

"Where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned, "Lunch."

**-Blurry-**

"So you go to the public school then? I've never seen you around before," Sasuke said, while eating lunch with Naruto at a nearby café.

"Yep, and judging by your house, you must go to the private school," Naruto answered.

"Yeah…" Sasuke said, suddenly embarrassed.

"No offense or anything, but your parents kind of weird me out," Naruto said.

"That's alright…they tend to do that to people," Sasuke said, he glanced at Naruto who was smiling widely at him, "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're here," he said.

"I didn't really have a choice," Sasuke lied.

"Don't be like that, of course you did. You could've kicked me out of your house, but you didn't. Don't lie, you know you're interested in me," Naruto said, winking.

"W-well…um, I didn't…" Sasuke stuttered. Damn, he was caught.

Naruto laughed, "You're cute."

"I'm just going to ignore that comment. I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here…on a date…with a guy…who I don't even know," Sasuke said.

Naruto's smile widened, if possible, "You know me, I'm Naruto and you're Sasuke. Isn't that all we need?"

"I still rather know a little more…and we're still both guys."

"'We're both guys' is that all you can say?" Naruto mocked, "So what? It's called being _gay_, a homo, homo_sexual_, a fag. Get with the program."

"So you're…?"

"Yes, I'm gay," Naruto said easily.

"Well you can't go up to a guy assuming he's gay," Sasuke said, "I could be straight for all you know."

"If you're straight then why are you here?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"I said I 'could be' not 'I am'" Sasuke defended.

"So you're gay?"

"Yes, I am," Sasuke said, with a slight twitch.

"Then we don't have a problem," Naruto resolved.

"This still doesn't have a very date-like atmosphere though," Sasuke said.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "That's because the good stuff doesn't happen until the end."

**-Blurry-**

"Where are we going now?" Sasuke asked.

"My house," Naruto replied, "My parents want to meet you."

"One, we're in a forest, and two, you told your parents about me?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"We're not in the middle of a forest; we're on a dirt road. My house is down here and of course I told my parents about you. I thought you'd do the same, meeting your soul mate and all, but judging by your reaction when I came over, I can tell you didn't."

"Now we're soul mates?" Sasuke asked a little overwhelmed.

"Well, my mom is really into that romantic, fate stuff and when I described my meeting with you that's what she called us," Naruto explained, "Hey, we're here."

Sasuke took in Naruto's home. It was small and kind of empty looking, but comfortable. Naruto lead Sasuke up the walkway to the front door and into the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home…I brought Sasuke," Naruto said to the man and woman sitting at the kitchen table.

Naruto mom got up and shook his hand, smiling kindly at Sasuke, "Uzumaki Kushina, nice to meet you," she said, brushing her long, red hair out of her face.

"I'm Minato, it's a pleasure," Naruto's dad, an almost exact copy of Naruto said, slapping Sasuke's back heartily.

"Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you too," Sasuke said politely.

"Aren't you nice, you're right Naruto, he is quite good looking," Kushina said, winking at her son.

"Mom!" Naruto said, turning red and Sasuke couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Sit down you two," Minato insisted, "I'll put on some tea and you can tell us about yourself Sasuke."

"Alright," Sasuke agreed. He felt very welcomed and comfortable in Naruto's home, even more-so than his own.

**-Blurry-**

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way home," Sasuke said, standing outside the gate to his house.

"It's alright, good exercise," Naruto said. He was going to walk Sasuke up to his door, but the raven stopped him.

"Just stay here…my parents don't really…"

"I understand," Naruto interjected, "Thanks for the date, I hope you enjoyed it."

"No, thank you. I had a great time," Sasuke honestly replied.

"We can do it again right?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Sure, my parents are working tomorrow if you want to come over. Anytime after ten is good," Sasuke said, a little surprised he wanted to see Naruto again.

"Cool, I'll see you then," Naruto said, kissing Sasuke chastely on the lips.

The blonde pulled away, but Sasuke pulled him back and kissed him one more time.

"Goodnight," the raven said and quickly left, embarrassed.

Naruto smiled and lightly touched his lips before walking happily back home.

**Action, first chapter, that's right. I know its moving fast, but that's kind of the point. This is a pretty short story; it'll be four-five chapters long. I hope you all like it, especially you Nicole, happy birthday again. Reviews would be nice and keep from spiraling into depression :) Not really. **


End file.
